custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Make-Believe Vacation! (in BarneyandHeyArnold's version)
Barney's Make-Believe Vacation! is a Barney Home Video which was originally released on May 26, 1993. Plot The video starts in which the kids enter the school playground. Educational Theme: '''Transportation / Places '''Stories: The Spooky Story Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey; Voice: Julie Johnson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Song List #The Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Imagination Song #Let's Go On An Adventure! #Imagination City #The Transportation Song #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #Sing a Song of People #When I Walk Across The Street #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #The Noble Duke of York #A Camping We Will Go! #S'Mores #Scary Stories #Lullaby and Goodnight #Winter's Wonderful #Jingle at the Window #Skating, Skating #Bumpin' Up and Down #Sally the Camel #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Down By the Station #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! #The Airplane Song #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #The Beach #Mister Sun #If I Lived Under the Sea #I Scream, You Scream! We All Scream for Ice Cream! #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing; Row, Row, Row Your Boat; Blow the Man Down; My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean; My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean; & A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) #We Went On An Adventure #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You New Barney Song #Let's Go On An Adventure Trivia * Barney has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 1 costume and 1991 costume. * This marks: ** The first use of the Season 2 settings. ** The first use of the Season 2 Barney costume. It gets updated on the Barney costume: ***His body is fuzzier. *** *** *** *** *** ** The first time Barney's voice is high pitched. ** The first appearance of Julie. ** The seventh time we see Barney magically turning back into a doll. * Michael wears the same clothes from "Picture This!" and "Explore the Earth with Barney". * Amy wears the same hair-style in "The Alphabet Zoo!". * The same beach set will later appear in "Explore the Earth with Barney". * The version of "If You're Happy and You Know It" uses the same musical arrangements from the "Disney" album, "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 3", except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * The version of "I Love You" * * Before the song, "If You're Happy and You Know It" starts, * Before Barney comes to life, the kids count to 3. * The same magic sparkles that Barney come to life will later be used in "Season 2". * When the kids say "SURPRISE!!!", after Barney , * When Barney says "Hi, everybody!", after he came to life, the sound was taken from "Falling for Autumn!". * When the kids say "BARNEY!!!", after he came to life, Michael's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "Red, Blue and Circles Too!", Amy's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "Rock with Barney", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Amy's 1992-1994 voice, Kathy's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "Hoo's in the Forest?", Shawn's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "Picture This!" and Tosha's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "Imagination Island". * When Barney greets the kids, the kids shout , and they hugged him, the music from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" (when ) is used. * Production for this video took place in Feburary 1993. Promotions Quotes Quote 1: Quote 2: *Kathy: (after the song, "If You're Happy and You Know It") That was fun! Are you ready for the Barney surprise now? *All: (except Kathy) Yes! *Kathy: Alright! To make Barney come to life, we need to count to 3. (to the viewers) I need your help. Would you like to count to 3? Good. Here we go! *Kids: 1... 2... 3! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: (revealing his voice in a high pitched) Hi, everybody! *Kids: SURPRISE!!! BARNEY!!! (run to hug him) *Barney: Guess what? *Kathy: What, Barney? *Barney: I do not have a low-pitched anymore, because I got a voice surgery, and the way I don't feel the pain is that I have to sleep for a few weeks thanks to the great medicine.